The present invention relates to a decorative container for holding fluids and a decorative housing for the container, and in particular alcoholic beverages in a safe and decorative way.
Often decorative containers for example like xe2x80x9cTequila Bottle Cover Setxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 378,195) containing expensive fluids like perfumes, alcohol are packaged in a way that obscures the beauty of the container, or such containers are placed on supports like tables, and bar counters where likelihood of accidental fall is quite high. The present invention discloses a decorative housing for the decorative container in which such containers can be safely placed and safely withdrawn yet their presentation enhances attractiveness of the fluid container.
A functional and decorative housing for a beverage container is disclosed in this invention. The decorative housing is provided with a mechanism for supporting a beverage container and safely withdrawing the beverage container from the housing. The housing comprises a first floor plate; at least three wall plates that form three walls of a room and are attached the first floor plate. A roof plate is attached to the three wall plates to form a roof of the room. A doorplate is attached to at least one of the three wall plates to form a door of the room. In the alternative the door can be made of two plates to make it like a swinging door on a western saloon. A second floor plate is attached on the first floor plate. The second floor plate can safely slide in and out of the room guided by ridges on the second floor plate and grooves on the guiding plates.